Vampiro yo?
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Primera parte de la trilogia Bones x files. Temperance tiene un terrorifico sueño con su esposo. Al despertar junto a el, no esta muy segura si todo fue solo una pesadilla...
1. Chapter 1

Definitivamente me encantan los crossover y lamento no haber terminado la historia anterior con Mulder y Scully pero esta me tenia dando vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza.

El tambien aparecera en Bones x file. Lo prometo.

$$$$$$$$$/$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$/$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Desperto de repente en medio de la noche. Tenia la boca reseca y los labios agrietados aparte de un ligero dolor de cabeza. Se sintio totalmente deshidratado.

Con la bata escarlata de su esposa sobre sus hombros bajo con cuidado la escalera para no despertar a sus 4 hijos, su mujer, su perro, la iguana de su hijo y todo titere q siguiera en su casa a estas horas de la madrugada. Miro el reloj en la pared de la sala. Medianoche mas treinta.

\- Porque tengo tanta sed?- penso con extrañeza.

Se dirigio a la cocina y abrio el refrigerador rapidamente. No habia agua. No habia refrescos. No habia jugos. Solo esa rara bebida de remolacha q tanto le gustaba a su esposa.

\- Rayos! -dijo dando un puñetazo a la puerta de la refrigeradora - tendre q tomar esta... cosa.

La miro en el recipiente de vidrio. Le dio vuelta en la mano para q su contenido no se mostrara tan espeso. Tenia un color rojo oscuro... rojo sangre.

No lo penso mas y lo bebio...

Una sensacion de frescura lo recorrio. Siguio bebiendo del liquido semi espeso hasta q lo termino por completo. Se sentia extrañamente fresco, renovado, como si...- la luz se encendio de pronto.

\- Seeley!

Cerro la puerta de la refrigeradora de golpe y la miro con cara de culpable.

\- Lo siento Bones... tenia mucha sed... mañana te preparo tu bebida de remolachas... por cierto esta muy rica...

Ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos... demasiado abiertos y con una muerca de horror mucho mas marcada q aquella vez en que le disparo al camion de helados de payaso. Parecia q sus ojos se iban a salir de sus cuencas e iban a caer sobre la encimera como grandes canicas color verde...

Verde?- penso el- Sus ojos cambiaban de color cuando su estado de animo se alteraba, se estresaba... o se asustaba. Tenia una mano sobre la boca para impedir q se le salga un grito.

\- De donde sacaste esa capa?

\- Capa? Bones cual capa?

\- Esa escarlata q tienes encima...

\- Es tu bata de dormir...

\- Yo no tengo bata de ese color... Seeley

Le habia dicho su nombre como dudando. Como desconfiando q de verdad fuera el. Hizo una mueca de extrañeza y ella se pego a la pared respirando apenas sin dejar de mirarlo con los ojos llenos de miedo.

\- Bones que te pasa? Porque me miras asi?

\- Tus... tus... colmillos...

\- Pero de q rayos estas hablando? CUALES COLMILLOS?

\- Sabes q fue lo q te tomaste, verdad? Sabes q lo del jugo de remolacha no es cierto. Sabes q teniamos una parrillada mañana e insististe en matar a los pobres pollos con Russ y papa. No entendia porque guardaste la sangre en un vaso de 8 onzas en el refrigerador. No lo entendi... hasta ahora.

Ella todavia no habia perdido la cordura pero mientras hablaba con el iba buscando en el cajon a espaldas de ella un cuchillo a tientas. Ella lo amaba... pero no estaba segura si seguia siendo el mismo despues de convertirse en...

\- Bones! Bones! TEMPERANCE DESPIERTA!

Ella desperto en brazos de el y lo primero q hizo fue tratar de desprenderse de su abrazo, al no poder hacerlo ya q el la tenia fuertemente entre sus brazos se rindio.

\- Prometeme q no le haras nada a los niños! Prometeme q los dejaras ir en paz con mi padre y te dejare hacer lo q quieras comnigo! - empezo a llorar amargamente sabiendo lo q vendria despues...

\- Amor, amor! Ha sido una pesadilla! Una terrible por lo visto! Q pensabas q era? Un asesino? Un psicopata? Un...

\- Vampiro. Eras un vampiro y no lo sabias.

Booth trato por todos los medios de no reirse a carcajadas de la pesadilla de Temperance.

\- A ver, a ver Temperance Brennan, cientifica racional, escritora laureada, madre de mis hijos y mujer de mi vida. Me estas diciendo q por un momento dejaste el cerebro a un lado y creiste q yo era una criatura sobrenatural y maligna?

\- Maligna no. Solo un vampiro. Ni mas ni menos.

\- No lo puedo creer. Estas racionalizandolo?Lo estas llevando a un terreno creible para pensar q aun siendo un vampiro seguiria amandote y protegiendote a ti y a mi familia, no es asi?

\- No lo harias?

\- Hasta muerto mi amor.

\- Se supone q un vampiro es un no muerto. Tampoco esta vivo pero no ha llegado a morir porque...

\- Dejemos esta discusion del vampiro, si Bones? Estoy vivo. Estoy junto a ti y jamas he tomado sangre del refrigerador...

Temperance abrio los ojos con horror otra vez. Como sabia el eso?

\- Hey hey estabas gritando en tu sueño! Y eso fue lo q dijiste. Mira- abrio la boca- no hay colmillos...

\- Creo q necesito ir al baño a tranquilizarme. Mañana temprano pasare por el consultorio de Sweets.

\- Claro Bones lo q te haga sentir mejor- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acomodo a dormir mientras ella iba al baño.

Un vampiro - penso mientras trataba de no reirse muy fuerte de la pesadilla de su mujer.

Detras de la ventana del 2 piso y suspendido en el aire Angel tambien se reia por la broma malvada q le habia hecho a la esposa de su tataranieto metiendose en sus sueños.


	2. Chapter 2

Seeley estaba preocupado. Desde el bendito sueño con el vampiro, Temperance estaba a la defensiva cada vez q se acercaba la noche. Incluso algunas veces preferia dormir sola en el cuarto de huespedes y con la puerta cerrada, para descorcierto de su marido q no entendia como un simple sueño la estaba perturbando tanto. Decidio ir a hablar con Swetts.

\- Lance, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Booth entrando a su oficina y sentandose en el sillon sin mas.

\- Se q es muy importante para q me llames por mi nombre Seeley.

\- Es Bones... ella... no puede dejarlo ir... fue un sueño tonto y ahora ella... ella me rechaza.

\- Ella esta aterrorizada Seeley. Sabemos q no lo va a aceptar porque su mente racional le obliga a ver esas cosas como tonterias, como lo acabas de decir, pero su inconsiente esta luchando porque le asusta q sea verdad lo q soño.

\- Oh por Dios! Acaso tu tambien piensas q soy un vampiro? Si cada vez q lo pienso tengo q aguantarme la risa de lo ridiculo q es... y lo soporto porque se q ella esta sufriendo pero no me deja ayudarla.

\- Ni te dejara. Eres la razon de su terror. En su inconsiente el hombre q ama es una criatura sobrenatural y como ella es cientifica nada de esto tiene sentido y... he tratado de razonar con ella, de llevarla al terreno logico en el q se siente comoda pero ella siempre vuelve a lo mismo. Dice la misma frase : Era el, nadie mas q el... la verdad temo por su cordura.

\- Bones no se va a volver loca por un sueño! Solo fue una creacion de su inconsiente!

\- Es q no lo esta viendo objetivamente. Ella ya lo saco de contexto. De nada vale hacerle recordar como se conocieron, cuando eran solo compañeros, cuando se enamoraron. Ella ha tenido un quiebre emocional porque su amigo, su amante, su esposo, su confidente y protector ahora es...

\- Una criatura del mal. Un ente maligno... Oh Dios mio! Ella ya no confia en mi!

\- Ella ya no sabe si eres la misma persona q le juro amor eterno y proteccion. Eso la esta desequilibrando. Y si no encontramos la forma de convencerla de lo contrario los sintomas se agudizaran y no se q sea capaz de hacer por protegerse o proteger a sus hijos...

\- No pensaras q me va a clavar una estaca en el corazon, no? Sea vampiro o ser humano eso igual va a matarme.

\- Tenemos q hacer algo Seeley y rapido. No se hasta cuanto podra racionalizar Temperance la informacion no cientifica ni logica. Y cuando llegue a su limite...

\- No quiero perder a mi esposa Lance! Tienes q ayudarme!

\- Creeme q estoy haciendo todo lo q esta a mi alcance pero si veo q esta empeorando tendre q mandar sedantes para impedir q te haga daño o se lo haga ella. Necesitamos algo mas. Algo q la convenza q jamas va a pasar lo q ella cree.

\- OH DIOS MIO! COMO LLEGAMOS A ESTE PUNTO!

Angel se sentia cada vez peor. Estaba escuchando toda la conversacion de Lance y Seeley del otro lado de la ventana a 7 pisos del suelo. Si tuviera una estaca en este momento se la clavaria el mismo por idiota. Pero q se podia imaginar el q una broma de mal gusto... bueno una broma pesadisima por cierto, iba a alterar tanto a la esposa de Seeley? Cuando escucho q ella era hiperracional y q habia poco menos q destrozado su psiquis con el sueño de la sangre en el refrigerador de verdad deseo tener la estaca en la mano. Le iba a destrozar la vida a su familia por una estupidez.

El habia sido muy paciente para intentar contactar a Seeley. Lo vio crecer, ingresar al ejercito, a los rangers, al FBI; estaba orgulloso de su descendiente, no podia negarlo, si tenia esa pinta de matador era pura herencia de el. Espero pacientemente hasta q encontro el amor de su vida y de esa manera contrarresto la maldicion. Espero a verlo estable, reposado y totalmente asentado en su papel de agente especial, esposo, padre, amigo, compañero... espero tanto para tirar todo por la borda y jorobarle la vida por un chascarrillo estupido.

Lo peor es q si tenia deseos de hablar cara a cara con el. De explicarle muchas cosas de su familia. De hablar y hablar con una buena botella de vino rojo tinto al lado, como un par de parientes q no se conocian y tenian la vida por delante para ponerse al tanto y al corriente.

Tenia q hablar con el. Tenia q enfrentarlo y si lo conocia bien aguantar uno q otro golpe de su parte por llevar casi al desquicio a la mujer q amaba. Ella era todo para Seeley... el conocia ese sentimiento. Tambien habia estado enamorado y habia amado a esa mujer mas q a su propia inmortalidad pero el amor le habia llegado demasiado tarde...

Suspiro rendido. Al menos no creia tenerlo tan dificil. Se presentaria como el primo Angel de Texas. El parecido fisico era innegable y no le quedarian dudas. La cosa era como decirle q el vampiro al q tanto temia Temperance era el.

...

\- Hola amor! Ya llegue!

Temperance se puso tensa y apreto el cuchillo con el q estaba cortando los vegetales para la cena. Estaba de baja medica por un mes mientras seguia las sesiones psicologicas con Swetts. Ella le habia rogado, suplicado, casi llorado a Cam porque no la mande a casa con el... pero Camile, q estaba enterada de todo el asunto por Seeley y Swetts, no le dejo alternativa: la baja temporal o el despido y no me obligue Dra. Brennan porque asi sea una de mis mejores amigas, la despido sin consideracion si no se ocupa de su salud.

\- Hola Seeley... estas muy contento... Aguna novedad?

\- Creo q van a ascenderme cariño. Pero el puesto es en... California.

\- California? Eso es al otro lado del pais! Como vamos a mudarnos? Tenemos q sacar a los chicos de sus colegios. Tendre q tramitar un traslado a otro instituto forense.

\- No, no. Tenemos alternativas. Podemos conversar y ver cual seria la mejor para la familia.

\- Alternativas? A que te refieres?

\- Una de ellas es lo q acabas de decir: mudarnos todos de manera radical y girando nuestras vidas por mi nuevo trabajo.

\- Y no es lo q vamos a hacer?

\- Hay dos opciones mas... que no acepte el ascenso...

\- Estas loco Seeley! Mereces ese ascenso! Has arriesgado tu vida mil veces por el Buro y en algo deberia recompensarte!

Seeley sonrio y se acerco mas a ella. Era parte de un plan q se le habia ocurrido a Swetts. Temperance estaba tan ocupada procesando la nueva noticia q no interpreto la cercania de su esposo como una amenaza. Hacia semanas q no podia abrazarla, besarla o simplemente mirarla demasiado sin q ella se pusiera nerviosa e intentara salir a toda prisa de cualquier contacto con el. Ni hablar q no la habia tocado ni hecho el amor desde q tuvo ese maldito sueño.

\- Gracias amor. Gracias por tu confianza.

Seeley coloco una mano sobre la de Temperance. Ella se callo inmediatamente. Empezo a respirar muy rapidamente y solo penso en defenderse.

Seeley vio en una decima de segundo venir el cuchillo hacia el. Instintivamente cogio la muñeca de Temperance y le hizo soltar el cuchillo doblandole la mano y sujetandola fuertemente abrazandola por detras y envolviendo sus brazos mientras aguantaba las ganas emormes de ponerse a llorar. Temperance tenia un ataque de nervios y gritaba desesperadamente.

\- PAPA QUE PASA! QUE LE OCURRE A MAMA!- Christine y Parker bajaron atropelladamente por las escaleras para ver el terrible cuadro de su madre tratando desesperadamente de escapar de su padre.

\- LLAMA A TIO LANCE! DILE Q VENGA DE INMEDIATO! A ANGELA A CAMILLE! DILES Q VENGAN TODOS! NECESITO Q ME AYUDEN YA!

...

Seeley estaba en su oficina em el Hoover. Tenia entre las manos una foto de el y Temperance en su luna de miel en Argentina. Parecia q habia pasado mucho tiempo desde esos dias felices, demasiado en realidad. No habia querido internar a Tempetance en un sanatorio y la tenia sedada en casa. Sedada y maniatada- penso- como toda una demente. Como esos locos psicopatas q atrapabamos juntos. Oh Temperance! De verdad te he perdido? Y todo por un...

\- Agente Booth tiene una visita.

\- No estoy para visitas Charlie...

\- No agente. A esta visita LA TIENE Q VER!

\- Ya te dije q no estoy para nadie!

\- No le insistiria si no fuera importante. Se q lo va a sorprender.

Solo si me trajera el remedio para la locura de Temperance- penso el - Maldita sea Charlie! No me vas a dejar en paz no es cierto?

\- Pues no agente Booth. Aparte de mi jefe tambien lo considero un amigo y creo q...

\- Oh ya! Deja q entre!

\- Pase Sr... voy a cerrar la puerta.

Booth estaba sentado en el sillon de espaldas a la puerta con la foto en las manos. Decidio terminar con esto de una vez para intentar otra solucion con Swetts.

\- A ver a q debo el honor de su visita Sr...

Seeley volteo el sillon y se quedo con la boca abierta y sin saber q decir. Solo tenia los ojos fijos en ese par de ojos color chocolate q lo miraban con la misma intensidad y con su misma sonrisa de los viejos tiempos. Era como verse en un espejo.

\- Angel. Angel Booth. Soy tu primo de Texas. Vengo a ayudarte.


	3. Chapter 3

Temperance desperto lentamente de su somñolencia. Se tallo los ojos con el dorso de la mano e intento levantarse pero se dio cuenta q estaba en una cama de hosptal con barrotes y esposada a ellos. Miro anonadada las paredes de la habitacion. Era la habitacion de huespedes de su casa. Estaba fresca e iluminada con los ventanales del balcon abiertos y frente a ella en la comoda un jarron con narcisos recien cortados y una tarjeta con letras grandes.

NO OLVIDES QUE TE AMO. SEELEY.

Temperance recordo lo q habia pasado el dia anterior cuando el llego a casa. Recordo a Lance tratando de calmarla. Angela llevandose a los niños al segundo piso. Las lagrimas de Parker. Los sollozos de Christine. Jack le sostenia el brazo mientras Camille le administraba un sedante lo suficientemente potente para desmayar al instante tres toros de lidia.

Lo mas triste era verlo a el.

A un lado de la encimera, queriendo acercarse pero siendo detenido ya sea por Jack, Angela, Lance o Camille. Tenia el rostro desencajado, la expresion incredula y se veia q hacia grandes esfuerzos por no romper a llorar como un niño. Cuando el sedante empezo a hacer efecto y cerro los ojos lo escucho llorar. Llorar desconsoladamente y sin verguenza mientras Angela le decia q todo esto pasaria, q le diera tiempo, q era una mujer fuerte y se sobrepondria tal y como lo habia hecho antes con todo lo q los amenazaba y amenazaba su felicidad.

\- Antes superabamos todo juntos Angie...ahora ella no confia en mi ni quiere verme. No quiero hacerle mas daño.

\- Quiza sea lo mejor Seeley. Piensa en tus hijos. Ellos no tienen porque presenciar estos terribles momentos- le dijo Camile.

\- Pero quiza Temperance tenga algo de razon...

\- JACK!

\- Voy a investigar tus ascendentes Seeley. A ver q sorpresas nos encontramos.

\- Mejor me llevo a mi esposo antes q yo misma lo golpee en tu casa.

Temperance penso en eso. Y si no era Seeley el vampiro?

...

\- Asi q el primo de Texas? Acabo de hablar con mi abuelo y efectivamente tenemos familia en ese estado y coincidentemente tengo un primo llamado Angel.

\- Y porque el dejo de desconfianza, primo?

\- Porque mi instinto me dice q me estas ocultando algo... primo.

\- Vamos Seeley. Dame un poco de credibilidad. Estoy aqui para conocer a la familia. Tienes hijos?

\- Si. Cuatro.

\- Vaya! Tu esposa debe amar a los niños!

\- Si, los adora. Y tu tienes hijos?

Angel se quedo callado un segundo sin saber q responder. En realidad habia tenido dos hijos: William, del cual descendia Seeley y Connor el hijo q engendro siendo vampiro. No sabia nada de el desde q su madre se lo llevo al conocer la verdadera identidad de Angel.

\- Hummm... pregunta dificil primo? Pense q ibamos a hablar de la familia.

\- Tengo... dos hijos. Ninguno vive conmigo. Es, un poco dificil...

\- Oh, lo siento. Pero los ves?

\- William ya- iba a decir es un hombre adulto pero recordo q el aparentaba tener 40 años asi q cambio de idea- tu sabes como son, crecen, te enfrentan y se van. Con Connor es distinto. Su madre se lo llevo cuando era solo un niño y no he vuelto a saber de el a pesar q lo he buscado todos estos años.

Y era verdad. Habia buscado incansablemente a su hijo. Tenia q redimirse frente a el y ademas tenia q saberlo. Tenia q saber si Connor tambien era un...

\- Lo siento mucho primo. Yo no se que haria si me alejaran de mis hijos... otra vez.

Lo dijo en voz baja casi susurrando. Recordo la vez q Temperance se llevo a Christine cuando fue acusada del asesinato de su amigo Ethan.

\- Y tu esposa? Tambien es agente?

\- No. Es la mejor antropologa forense del pais, trabaja en el Jeffersonian y tambien es mi compañera en el departamento de homicidios del FBI.

\- Caramba primo! Toda una mujer! Salud por eso!

Chocaron las cervezas en un gesto de familiaridad. Estaban en la barra del bar latino. El cantinero los miraba con curiosidad mal disimulada.

\- Agente Booth buenas noches.

\- Que tal Freddy? Te presento a Angel.

\- Su hermano gemelo?

\- Jajajajaja no, no. Angel es mi primo.

\- Bueno es q son identicos. Y como sigue la Dra. Brennan?

Seeley fruncio el ceño. Habia logrado apartar de su mente el problema de su mujer hasta q el cantinero se lo menciono. Estaba tratando de alargar la velada con el primo texano lo mas q podia. No tenia intenciones de llegar temprano a casa. Habia hablado con Sweets para dejar el tratamiento de Temperance para mañana. Necesitaba siquiera una noche de respiro.

\- Sigue igual. Esperamos q mejore en los proximos dias.

\- Lo siento mucho agente Booth. Digale q la extrañamos y la esperamos pronto. Si me disculpan atendere las mesas. Buenas noches.

Angel se dio cuenta q el humor de Seeley habia cambiado por completo. Ademas de q se tomo la cerveza de un tiron y pidio una mas.

\- Wow! Con calma primo! Vas a manejar a casa. Alli te espera tu familia. Eres afortunado, sabes? Ya quisiera yo llegar a un hogar. Hijos, esposa, casa. Eso no tiene precio.

\- Todo eso no vale nada sin amor. Y a mi se me esta escapando de las manos.

\- Tienes problemas con tu mujer?

\- Es una- Iba a decir una tonteria pero ya no era solo una tonteria. Los estaba acabando a ambos- te lo contare. Quiza puedas darme una solucion. Nadie ha podido.

Ese era el momento q Angel estaba esperando. Sonrio a su tataranieto y tomo un trago de cerveza.

\- Soy todo oidos Seeley.

...

Angela se habia dormido esperando a su esposo. Estaba tendida en la cama sin deshacer exhausta por el trabajo del dia y ademas de la faena diaria con sus propios hijos, se ocupaba de los hijos de Temperance. Como estudiaban en el mismo colegio de Michael y Katerine, ella los traia a casa. Almorzaban, hacian las tareas y luego de cenar los devolvia a su casa junto con Max que tenia a los gemelos Joseph y Henry a cargo. Parker y Christine estaban muy confundidos y algo asustados de la reaccion de su padre. Le habian comentado q lo habian escuchado averiguar por colegios con internado para ambos. Al parecer Seeley pensaba q la situacion de demencia temporal de Temperance seria mas larga de lo normal y queria q sus hijos mayores no presenciaran otra terrible escena con sus padres de protagonistas y los enviaria lejos para ahorrarles traumas futuros. A los gemelos les esperaba o la casa de Russ Brennan al otro lado del pais en California o la casa de Jared y Padme en Minessotta.

El esta mas loco q ella- penso Angela- como puede repartir asi a los chicos? Y nosotros para q estamos? No le hemos demostrado vez tras vez q somos su familia y q estamos para lo q necesite? Seeley Joseph Booth mañana me vas a oir!

Y cayo en los brazos de Morfeo instantaneamente.

Jack Hodgings tenia puesta una mascarilla mientras pasaba hojas polvorientas de libros antiguos. Creia firmemente q Temperance, su estimada Dra B, habia visto algo real pero sobrenatural y estaba decidido a probar q no estaba loca sino aturdida frente a lo q habia presenciado. Empezo con el arbol genealogico de Seeley. Encontro lo del asesino de Lincoln pero lo paso por alto. Habia tiempo para preguntar y asombrarse despues. Para cuando llego a 1810 encontro un dato interesante. Ese ancestro habia desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Solo un hijo William Joseph Booth. El tatarabuelo de Seeley.

Siguio buscando en periodicos y papeles mohosos hasta q encontro una fotografia del ancestro faltante y su nombre.

\- OH DIOS MIO! ES... ES IDENTICO A SEELEY!

Vio la foto y se dio cuenta. Angel Thomas Booth, desaparecido una noche de invierno de 1810. No se encontro su cadaver ni se volvio a saber de el. Ocupacion: detective. Seguia un caso de asesinatos multiples.

\- O sea q el instinto innato de proteger y cuidar le viene de familia. Y q paso con este hombre?

Empezo a buscar las noticias de los asesinatos q siguio Angel. Fotos, archivos policiales, registros de victimas. Todo apuntaba a una secta o ritual. Incluso las victimas tenian una firma caracteristica. Todas tenian dos heridas en el cuello. Como dos pinchazos... o dos colmillos. Jack relaciono todo al instante.

\- El perseguia al asesino. Lo atrapo y se dio cuenta q era... OH DIOS SANTO! LO CONVIRTIO EN... NO, ESTOY ALUCINANDO. ESO NO PUEDE SER! PERO SI ES CIERTO TEMPERANCE HA VISTO A ANGEL! TENGO QUE ENCONTRAR A SEELEY INMEDIATAMENTE!

Jack iba a salir sin avisar pero de repente un pensamiento le cruzo por la mente. Y porque despues de siglos Angel tenia interes en su desendencia? Y con q intencion? Y ademas. Podian Seeley y sus hijos llevar geneticamente la propension al vampirismo? No estaria mal llevar ajos, una cruz y una estaca por si las dudas.

...

\- Y cree q tu eres el vampiro?

\- Si. Ya no se q hacer. Me estoy volviendo loco. La amo, entiendes? Hemos pasado de tido juntos pero ahora ella huye de mi. Le aterro. Y eso esta destrozando a mi familia.

\- Y si le muestras al vampiro?

Seeley lo miro estupefacto. Que habia dicho?

\- Perdon? Que dijiste?

\- Piensalo un momento. Tu y yo somos identicos. Pasamos por gemelos. Yo me presento ante tu esposa como la criatura de su pesadilla y le digo q solo fue eso: una horrible pesadilla. Tu esperas fuera de la casa y hago q ella nos vea a los dos. Asi se dara cuenta q son dos personas diferentes y su mente encontrara una solucion racional a este dilema.

Seeley lo penso. Su plan tenia sentido. O el estaba tan desesperado q estaria dispuesto a aceptar lo q sea con tal de recuperar a su esposa y su vida tal como era antes de ese maldito sueño. Asintio.

\- Lo hacemos inmediatamente. Estas seguro de esto?

\- Segurisimo. Hoy dia recuperas a tu esposa... y yo a mi familia- dijo en un susurro saliendo inmediatamente del bar detras de Seeley y entrando a la SUV en el asiento de copiloto.

Llegaron a la casa y Max les abrio la puerta.

\- Pero que? Ni siquiera he tomado mas de dos cervezas en la cocina!

\- No estas viendo doble Max. Es mi primo Angel Booth de Texas. Angel el es mi suegro Max Keenan. Tenemos un plan para recuperar a Temperance. Escucha con atencion y ayudanos.

\- Lo q sea por Tempe.


	4. Chapter 4

A los fanaticos de buffy y angel:

Mis mas sentidas disculpas si se sintieron ofendidos por este fic. No es mi proposito apegarme a las historias de las series mencionadas arriba. Tomo los personajes para ir construyendo la historia y tambien su propia historia, alternativa por supuesto, en el fic. El proposito de esto es netamente diversion. Yo expreso las locas historias q se forman en mi mente a modo de narrativa y si a alguien le gusta la historia bienvenido sea a leerla. No es mi proposito desvirtuar ningun personaje, sea de bones o de otra serie en la q se me ocurra hacer un crossover.

Como escribi en un fic anterior todo comentario sigue siendo bien recibido. =)


	5. Chapter 5

Temperance desperto con la certeza de que alguien la miraba fijamente. Busco en la penumbra con la respiracion agitada y lo vio.

Estaba al pie de su cama y sus ojos eran visibles a traves de la semipenumbra de la habitacion. Grito de terror. Ese grito helo la sangre de Seeley y Max q esperaban en el primer piso. Max hizo el ademan de levantarse del asiento e ir al segundo piso pero Seeley le puso una mano en el hombro y lo retuvo.

\- Acaba de lanzar un grito espeluznante y no vas a hacer nada!

\- Sabias q eso podia pasar. Se supone q esta enfrentando su mayor miedo. Solo si escucharamos sintomas de un ataque nervioso suspenderiamos todo. Estuviste de acuerdo Max.

\- Es mi hija!

\- Es la mujer q amo! Y quiero recuperarla! Debemos esperar a q Angel de la señal.

\- Ni siquiera conoces al tipo y lo has dejado solo con tu mujer!

\- Es mi primo y confio en el...

La verdad Seeley no confiaba mucho en Angel pero estaba tan desesperado q acepto su plan sin recelar nada. Debio hacerlo? Debio ser mas cauto? Esperar a ver q decia Sweets? No. Ya no podia esperar mas. No podia perder mas a Temperance.

\- ALEJATE DE MI SEELEY!

\- No soy Seeley, Temperance. Mi nombre es Angel. Y si, soy un vampiro. No estas alucinando ni tampoco te estas volviendo loca. Soy real y estoy aqui para ayudarte.

\- Para que?- dijo Temperance sorprendida y ya mas calmada.

\- Para probarte q Seeley y yo somos dos personas diferentes. Aunque seamos identicos eso solo es en lo fisico.

\- La unica razon por la q puedan ser tan similares es la genetica.

\- Asi es. Somos parientes... espera- Trato de calmarla al ver q volvia a horrorizarse- dejame explicarte, si?

\- No vas a morderme ni a matarme?

\- No puedo hacerle daño a mi descendencia Temperance. Aunque quisiera hay un lazo muy fuerte q me hace rechazar el herirte y por eso estoy aqui.

\- Entones... Seeley es tu descendiente y como yo soy la madre de sus hijos, es por eso q no puedes hacerme daño. Y porque te vi en mi sueño entonces?

\- Estaba tratando de acercarme y pense q en sueños seria lo mejor. Nunca pense hacerte daño. No sabia q reaccionarias asi. Pense q... lo siento tanto, soy un gran idiota a veces.

Temperance se rio y Angel se sobresalto. Se habia desquiciado? Se acerco mas y Temperance pudo verlo mejor. Si, era identico a Seeley salvo un detalle.

\- No te asustes Angel. Me rei porque Seeley tambien se echa la culpa de cosas q escapan de sus manos y usa una frase parecida. Te creo y ahora se q no eres mi esposo.

\- Y como puedes estar tan segura?

\- Tu mirada. En la de Seeley veo amor y preocupacion por mi. En ti solo veo vacio y soledad. Y eso q soy hiperracional pero en estas circunstancias de locura temporal me puedo permitir ser todo lo cursi q quiera. Hay algo mas...

\- Si dime.

\- Como te convertiste en vampiro? Que te paso?

\- Es una historia muy larga Temperance pero te prometo q algun dia te la contare junto a Seeley con una buena botella de vino al lado. Ahora es tiempo q recuperes tu vida y a tu familia. Seeley esta tan desesperado q acepto mi ayuda pero el no sabe quien soy.

\- No sabe q eres su ancestro vampiro? Y como te dejo subir hasta aqui conmigo?

\- Cree q soy su primo Angel Booth y aprovechamos el parecido para quitarte la idea del vampiro. Eso es lo q piensa y quiero q se quede asi. Sabia q no lo entenderia y solo te alejaria mas de mi sin q pudiera conversar contigo, explicarte y hacer q recobraras la cordura.

\- Comprenderas q en circunstancias normales no le mentiria a mi esposo, Angel, pero conozco a Seeley y se q si se enterara q paso de verdad aqui... bueno, te clavaria todas las estacas q pudiera. Otra pregunta y quiero q seas honesto conmigo.

\- Dime.

\- Seeley puede...- Temperance no sabia como seguir. La sola idea la hacia retroceder al estado de panico de los ultimos dias- existe la posibilidad de q el pueda...

\- Convertirse en vampiro? El desciende de uno de mis hijos y lo engendre siendo humano asi q no tiene la maldicion en la sangre si a eso te refieres pero ya q me has pedido honestidad te confiare un secreto. La unica condicion para no convertirse en vampiro y romper la maldicion es encontrar el amor verdadero. Seeley lo encontro y yo no iba a arrebatarselo por una broma estupida. Por eso mi desesperacion por llegar a ti y contante todo. Tu eres su condicion.

...

\- Respira hombre, respira...

\- Se esta hiperventilando Max, lo mejor es una bolsa de papel. Toma Jack. Trata de respirar poco a poco.

Jack Hodgings habia ido a casa de Seeley para contarle su hallazgo acerca del vampiro pero Seeley estaba tan emocionado por recuperar a Temperance q le solto toda la historia de Angel de un tiron y a Jack casi le da un ataque cardiaco. Empezo a respirar en la bolsa pero como estaba desesperado por decirle q habia dejado pasar al vampiro real al segundo piso de su casa y a la habitacion de su esposa, no podia dejar de hiperventilar y trataba de hacerle señas dirigidas al segundo piso.

\- Si hombre calmate... mi primo esta tratando de convencerla.

\- No... no... es tu... primo... es el... vampiro- dijo Jack entre jadeos y volviendo a la bolsa de papel despues de cada palabra.

\- Estaras bien muchacho. Solo respira- le dijo Max- ya se esta tardando demasiado. Mejor subes a ver si todo esta bien.

\- Ok. Voy arriba.

Iba hacia la escalera cuando Angel aparecio en la puerta de la cocina junto con Temperance que se arrojo en los brazos de su esposo estrechandolo fuertemente.

\- Lo siento tanto Seeley! Lo siento tanto! Por favor perdoname!

Seeley tomo la cara de Temperance entre sus manos y la miro a los ojos.

\- Sabes quien soy?

\- Eres Seeley Joseph Booth mi esposo y el amor de mi vida.

\- Y el? Quien es?

\- Es Angel... tu primo vampiro.

Jack casi se come la bolsa de papel. Temperance lo sabia! Lo sabia y no le estaba enterrando la estaca hasta el ultimo centimetro en el pecho! Oh esto esta mal- penso Jack- muy mal! Y despues q? Pasarle la sangre de las victimas de homicidio del Jeffersonian al pariente de Booth? Me vuelvo loco!

\- Temperance! Tu.. tu, tu sabes quien es Angel Booth?- dijo Jack sintiendo q los ojos del vampiro se posaban en el- Sabes su historia?

\- Se lo q el me ha contado y eso me basta. Me ayudo a regresar con mi familia y no me importa lo q hizo o lo q es.

\- Oh por Dios si lo sabes! Lo sabes y lo aceptas!- Jack estaba escandalizado.

\- De q rayos estan hablando?- dijo Seeley extrañado.

\- Bueno muchas emociones para este viejo. Estoy feliz q hayas regresado Tempe. Tu familia te necesita. Yo te necesito hija. Te eche tanto de menos- dijo abrazandola.

\- Papa si deseas quedate en la habitacion de huespedes.

\- Temperance, le ofreci a Angel quedarse ahi.

\- NO PUEDO MAS! QUIERO QUE VEAN ESTO!

Jack saca un crucifijo y lo coloca delante de Angel. Este lo mira detenidamente y le dice.

\- Reliquia familiar. De los años cuarenta mas o menos. Oro y plata. Muy caro. Extremadamente caro.

\- Oye Jack perdiste la razon o que? Que te pasa?- dice Seeley empezando a sospechar.

\- Jack ya dejalo... todo esta bien- le dice Temperance cogiendole el brazo y este guarda el crucifijo.

\- Y q tal esto?- dice sacando una ristra de ajos de su bolsillo.

\- No gracias ya cene- le dice Angel sonriendo con sorna- y comi pizza con Seeley.

\- Me queda algo todavia Angel...

\- JACK NO!- Le grita Temperance- Ya dejalo por favor!

Jack esta a punto de sacar la estaca pero es detenido inmediatamente por Seeley que no le deja sacar el brazo de la casaca.

\- Jack... estan mi suegro y mi esposa... vamos afuera Angel. Ayudame con Jack.

Seeley acaba de darse cuenta de q todos las cosas q Jack presenta son antivampiro. Sabe q el entomologo no es ningun tonto ni fanatico y q para hacer lo q esta haciendo ya investigo, analizo, testeo y probo. Decide sacar a Angel de la casa para encararlo y q le diga la verdad.

Una vez afuera suelta a Jack pero guarda la estaca en la manga de su saco por si las dudas. Uno nunca sabe...

\- Angel solo te lo voy a preguntar una vez. Eres un vampiro real?

\- Si. Soy tu tatarabuelo Angel Thomas Booth. No ha sido mi intencion causar todos estos problemas. Solo queria acercarme a ti.

\- Para que?- dice Jack intrigado- Convertirlo?

\- JAMAS! El es mi descendiente. No podria hacerle ese daño.

\- Y Temperance q fue? Daño colateral? Casi pierdo a mi esposa por ti!

Seeley empezo a deslizar la estaca hasta la palma de su mano como lo hacia con los cuchillos en la escuela de Rangers. Angel sabia lo q estaba haciendo y solo midio la distancia. Estaban frente a frente mirandose y midiendose. Max y Temperance miraban la escena por el ventanal de la cocina. Ellos estaban a menos de 2 metros con Jack a unos metros de Seeley. Parecian dos leones a punto de trabarse en una pelea a muerte. Max no entendia muy bien q estaba pasando pero se dio cuenta q su yerno estaba en peligro.

\- Se van a matar Temperance!

\- Angel no le hara daño a Seeley, papa...

\- Seeley tiene una estaca en la mano Tempe. Jack se la dio hace unos minutos.

Estaban a punto de tirarse uno encima del otro. Seeley para atravesarle el corazon con la estaca y Angel para quitarle la estaca y noquearlo para luego salir lo mas rapido de ahi. Otro dia intentaria hablar con Seeley. Tenia a Temperance de aliada.

\- No Seeley! No lo hagas!

Temperance se aferra a su esposo impidiendole la visibilidad. Angel aprovecha la distraccion para desaparecer entre los matorrales del jardin hacia el claro de bosque q hay detras de la casa de los Booth.

\- Temperance tenia q matarlo! Estoy seguro q volvera!

\- El no quiere hacernos daño. Me ayudo a recuperarte.

...

Esa noche despues de abrazar a sus hijos y asegurarles q todo habia pasado, que volveria a ser como antes. Parker y Christine la abrazaban casi tirados sobre ella en el sillon aprovechando q los gemelos ya se habian dormido despues de llenar de besos a su madre y acapararla totalmente como ositos panda pegados a su madre.

\- Fue sobrecarga de trabajo, chicos... lo siento mucho.

El muchacho de quince años y la nena de doce tambien se durmieron abrazados a su madre q los contemplaba con lagrimas en los ojos acariciando los rizos dorados de uno y la cabellera castaña rojiza de su hija.

\- Han sufrido mucho Seeley. Por mi culpa...

\- No pienses q ha sido tu culpa. Tu eres solo una victima. La culpa es de ese... maldito... vampiro!

\- El se equivoco pero vino a ayudarme. No quiso hacerme daño. Me devolvio a ti.

\- No quiero recordarlo Temperance. Solo me importa q estas aqui conmigo y q sabes quien soy. Te amo. Te necesito Temperance!

La abrazo estrechamente besandola en el rostro con besos rapidos y desesperados. Temperance se separo de el para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Estas llorando... no soporto verte llorar.

\- Estoy feliz de tenerte nuevamente a mi lado. No voy a dejar q vuelva a pasar. Te lo prometo.

...

Despues de tomarse la segunda botella de agua de azahar como si fuera agua de mesa, Jack Hodgings se preparaba para dormir. Mañana le contaria todo con pelos y señales a Angela pero en este momento solo queria descansar y convencerse de q todo habia sido una loca alucinacion de su mente afiebrada por las conspiraciones y eventos sobrenaturales q le encantaba investigar.

Ya entre las cobijas trato de entender los motivos de Angel. No creia q quisiera herir a los Booth. Se habia convencido al ver como Temperance lo protegia. Creia q la rabia de Booth era causada porque no entendia como era posible q ella lo defendiera si era el causante de su desgracia. Quiza hasta algo de celos ya q Booth era capaz de celarse hasta del forro del abrigo como dice la cancion.

Pero porque Angel tenia interes en la vida de Seeley? Era su descendiente, si. Y Jared? Que no podia ir a malograrle la existencia a Jared tambien? Ya era mucho pensar y Jack Hodgings tenia mucho sueño. Esto de enfrentar vampiros y seres sobrenaturales era agotador.

...

Temperance dormia en los brazos de su esposo despues de mucho tiempo. El la observaba dormida. Siempre le habia gustado hacerlo. Le habia parecido una eternidad todo el tiempo q pasaron separados y el hecho de volver a hacerle el amor lo tenia al limite de su resistencia emocional. Trato de no pensar en q habria pasado si ella no reaccionaba cuando Angel intervino. Fruncio el ceño. El vampiro tenia la culpa de todo pero tambien habia hecho de todo por ayudarlo. Deberia perdonarlo? Se revolvio un poco en la cama. El estaba boca arriba con Temperance dormida a su lado con la cabeza sobre su hombro y abrazandolo. El movimiento la saco levemente del sueño. Se acerco a el y le dio un beso en los labios distrayendolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Deberias tratar de dormir- dijo acurrucandose muevamente en su hombro- y dejalo ir.

\- Deberia... tratare de hacerlo.

\- Ahora tenemos un vampiro de la guarda.

\- Temperance por Dios! No mezcles las cosas! Ese se llama Angel pero de angel no tiene nada!

\- Duermete... o estas lo suficientemente despierto...?

Booth volvio a besar a su mujer con pasion. Dejaria el asunto del pariente colmilludo para despues. Tenia cosas mas interesantes q hacer en ese momento.


	6. Chapter 6

Muchas gracias a todos los q leyeron, comentaron, pusieron alertas, nombraron historia favorita y autor favorito!

Josy Salazar tus comentarios me ayudaton a continuar este fic!

Anngel de verdad fuiste mi Angel de la Guarda! Gracias por corregir la equivocacion del cap 3! Y por tu fidelidad con el fic!

Dawson gracias por leer y comentar!

Katie, si este es el final del fic. Puedes seguir la historia de Angel en otro fic q tengo llamado Bones X-Files.

A todos los q comentaron anonimamente gracias mil!


End file.
